


One Condition

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Cody has finally found the perfect opportunity to propose to his boyfriend.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	One Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic inspired by one of my friends on discord. You're wonderful, Allison, and I hope you like this!

It’s late, and Cody’s finally closing up the bar. All the patrons have finally gone. The servers and waiters had the floor cleaned up a while ago, swept and mopped with all the chairs up on the tables as they should be.

Of course, Cody’s not really in any hurry.

Rex came in about an hour ago and sat at the end of the bar, nearly in the corner, just to wait for him. Just the sight of him made Cody smile and rally his remaining energy and forces to get through the rest of his shift. It wouldn’t take long, and Rex was there to make little jokes under his breath any time Cody had a spare moment.

_Ka’ra_ , but he’s sweet. Rex is perfect, and so good. Cody can’t believe this man is his. His boyfriend. His partner. His _cyare_.

There’s a weight in Cody’s shirt pocket, just over his heart. It’s not heavy. The object isn’t even bulky.

Cody picked out the ring a few months ago. Admittedly, it came in a case, but the box doesn’t quite fit right in any of his pockets without causing an awkward bulge, so it goes without. He’s been carrying it around with him, waiting for the perfect moment.

See, they’re not real big on plans. Cody’s never been one to stand on ceremony. And Rex, well… He’s shy. He’s not a fan of attention, and in fact, he prefers to stick to the shadows a little bit. Cody shines like the sun sometimes, gaining more attention than he’s ever asked for, so he’s not sure why Rex decided all those years ago to stick around. But he did, and Cody couldn’t be happier.

Plus, Rex prefers low-stakes situations, where there’s as little pressure as possible. A big, planned proposal at dinner with fancy outfits and in front of other people (possibly _strangers_ ) isn’t his sort of thing. It would likely send the poor guy into a panic attack or something, and that’s the last thing Cody wants to do.

So he bides his time and waits. He nearly proposed last week, just sitting on the couch with Rex. They hadn’t even been talking, or doing anything more than just existing in one another’s company. Ultimately, Cody had decided against it.

Tonight, though, he knows it’s time. They’re alone, the lights have been turned way down low, and Cody has nothing planned but the words he wants to say.

He’s nearly finished cleaning now, and all he needs is an opportunity to pull the ring out.

“Rex, love,” he calls, catching his boyfriend’s attention. “Grab my coat from that chair, would you?”

Rex gives him a tiny smile and nods, standing from the bar stool he’d claimed some time ago and turning away.

While the blond is occupied, Cody digs into his shirt pocket for the ring. He scoops it out easily, and leans forward onto the bar. He rests on his elbows, holding the little silver band carefully between his fingers.

The ring itself is simple, but beautiful, in Cody’s opinion. It’s mostly a plain band with some ornamental engraving around the outside. Two small gems decorate it, creating a single focal point. Cody’s still proud of his gem choices. Topaz and aquamarine. Love, passion, and purpose, and exhilaration and relaxation. Gold and blue.

If Rex says yes, he’s hoping to get a matching one.

Rex turns back towards him, the requested coat in one hand. His brow furrows in confusion when his gaze falls on the silver band. He comes closer and leans down, inspecting the ring.

“Find that somewhere?” he asks curiously.

Cody grins.

“Well, in a sense,” he tells him, keeping his response vague. “Not here on the floor, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Rex turns a bewildered look on him.

“So… where did it come from?”

Cody licks his lips and swallows. He’s not nervous. He’s not. ~~He is.~~

“Rex… long speeches aren’t really our thing,” he begins, and tries not to chuckle at the understanding slowly dawning in his partner’s eyes. “But I want you to know that I could talk to you for forever and a day and never get bored. I love you, _so_ much. I can’t imagine my life without you anymore. All those years ago, when you came in here for your jacket after a shit night, I never imagined it would lead us here. Asking you to dance that night was the best thing I’ve ever done. So… what do you think? Will you marry me?”

Rex’s eyes are so big and so wide, just staring at Cody. Cody’s coat has been totally forgotten in the blond’s hands, twisted gently around Rex’s fingers as he glances between Cody and the ring a couple times.

“I… _Cody_...” Rex breathes. His eyes seem a little wet.

Cody smiles at him, ignoring the small stab of rejection that pokes at his heart. That’s fine. Rex is allowed to say no, and Cody doesn’t love him any less for it. Maybe he’s not ready, or maybe Rex just doesn’t want to get married. Maybe they have different life plans.

That doesn’t change how Cody feels about him.

Rex lets go of the coat and reaches up with trembling hands to cup the older man’s face. Their eyes meet, and— yeah. Rex is definitely about three seconds from crying.

“I’m sorry, _cyare_ ,” Cody apologizes. “I didn’t mean—”

Rex kisses him, hard and passionate and urgent. The press of lips is hot, Rex’s lips soft. Cody kisses him back easily.

They part after only a few seconds.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Rex tells him then. He leans their foreheads together in a keldabe kiss. “On one condition.”

The disappointment is gone just as fast as it came, leaving Cody grinning from ear to ear and feeling like he very well may float away if his spirits get any lighter.

“What’s that?” he asks, remembering a very different conversation that feels now like a lifetime ago.

_”You can have this back, but only on one condition.”_

_”Oh? And what’s that?”_

“Dance with me,” Rex tells him, smiling.

Cody laughs and kisses Rex again.

“I think I can do that.”

He slips the ring on Rex’s finger, and then they’re dancing between the tables, all the chairs put up around them. They sway together as a song plays low from Cody’s phone, and the moment couldn’t be more perfect.

No, it wasn’t a Picture Perfect Proposal, but it was the perfect proposal for them.

“I love you,” he whispers, nuzzling kisses against Rex’s cheek. It makes Rex smile and hum, his eyes closed with a look of pure contentment written across his face.

Yes, Cody decides. This is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
